


梦中情喵

by rastar



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: Cat, M/M, Mpreg, therianthropy
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-10-18 07:42:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17576717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rastar/pseuds/rastar
Summary: 【原创】【ME】梦中情喵原作：TSN作者：Rastar分级：G（R章放AO3)配对：Mark/EduardoShawn Fanning/Sean Parker警告：花朵生小猫提要：花朵把小马喵养大和他结婚的甜饼详细内容看脑洞19-Kitty Mark





	1. 第一章

第一章

Eduardo 被门铃声打断思绪，接连不断的门铃声只会是Dustin的杰作，他有些奇怪Dustin 怎么不自己进来，明明他就有钥匙。

当Eduardo 打开门的瞬间便明白，湿透的Dustin 正在跟一颗小泥球混战，他正忙着抓在他身上到处乱窜的小泥球而没空开门。

「你这是？」Eduardo有些疑惑的说，但瞬间被窜到他怀里的小泥巴球打断，这时他才搞清楚，这颗泥球是一只巴掌大的小猫咪。

小猫不同于在Dustin 身上造反的姿态，亲昵地在Eduardo掌心蹭了蹭，虽然这也只是把泥巴弄到Eduardo手上罢了。

「怎么这样！我才是他的救命恩人啊！」Dustin看着一秒叛逃的小猫哀嚎到。

「你先进来洗个澡弄干吧。」Eduardo不正面响应，虽然他没有养过宠物，但平时在路上挺受动物们喜爱的，Eduardo想起在家时总是来蹭蹭要罐头的漂亮布偶猫。

Eduardo打发Dustin 自己去客卧浴室，Eduardo带着小猫咪回到自己房间，期间小猫乖乖的趴在他手心。

「小可爱，你叫什么名字呢？」Eduardo把小猫举到眼前问。

蓝眼睛的小猫没有懂Eduardo的话，但似乎意会了什么，向前探身亲了一口Eduardo 的鼻子，可爱的举动让Eduardo 笑了出来。

「Alex？Bruce？Coca-Cola?」Eduardo 边试名字边往洗手盆放温热的水，把小猫放进去，小猫也没有挣扎。

「Frank？Gael？Hale？Iris？不过小可爱你是绅士还是淑女啊？」Eduardo轻轻梳理小猫的脏兮兮的毛发。

「是小绅士吗？是的话就喵一声。」Eduardo逗弄小猫。

「喵！」小猫好像听懂似的喵了一声。

「好吧，小绅士你还没告诉我你叫什么名字呢？Jack？Kirk？Mark？」

「喵！」小Mark叫了一声并且抬头看着Eduardo。

「Mark？所以小可爱你的名字是Mark对吗？」Eduardo把Mark从混浊的水中捞起准备换水再洗一次。

「咪呜！」湿答答觉得冷的小Mark试图把自己塞到Eduardo的手掌心里取暖。

「好好，等一会就好了。」Eduardo出声安抚小Mark，而Mark乖乖不再缩起来，放好热水后甚至自己跳进了热水池中。

而Eduardo 也拿来自己的洗发精为Mark洗澡，他原本以为小猫Mark会抗拒，没想到他却自己靠上来让Eduardo 洗。

「Mark小可爱，你还真是不怎么像猫啊！」Eduardo感叹到，会自愿洗澡的猫咪不多，而沉静在Eduardo好闻的味道中的Mark则是舒适的打了个呵欠。

Eduardo 看着睡在他手上的小猫Mark心里柔软的一蹋胡涂，虽然他没有考虑过养宠物，但Mark这个小可爱却触动他的内心，或许留下他是个不错的主意。避免打扰到熟睡的Mark，Eduardo轻柔的用毛巾把Mark擦干。

而Dustin 过来时就是看到这温情的一幕，Eduardo 坐在床上，而小猫在他的腿上酣睡，丝毫没有刚才跟他奋战的样子。

「说吧，怎么回事？」Eduardo看到Dustin后招呼他进来问。

「我傍晚回来时在加油站附近听到小猫的叫声，你也知道今晚难得的下了大雨，如果真的有小猫独自在外实在太危险了。」Dustin 边说边抓了抓脖子，Dustin挺怕热的，他平常会开这么热的水吗？Eduardo有些奇怪的想。

「所以我循声找到这个小泥巴球，没想到他脾气超坏，不停的抓我挠我，我就想带来让Ed你帮忙，我知道Ed你对小动物超有一手的！」Dustin 开心的说同时伸手想摸Mark ，没想到触摸Mark 的地方正以肉眼可见的速度迅速红起来。

「天啊，Dustin你对Mark过敏！」Eduardo 惊呼。

「怎么会，我不会过敏的，等等，好痒。」Dustin 否认，同时抓起了手臂上的疹子。

「不不不，你这样太危险了，我帮你叫救护车吧！」Eduardo 担心的说到，同时把睡着的Mark 放在枕头上推着Dustin 离开卧室。

「不用啦，我还能自己开车过去，Ed你不要那么紧张。」Dustin 说。

「要不我送你去吧？」Eduardo 担忧道。

「不用啦，我没事的，你也不好把小猫丢在家吧？我到医院马上给你打电话好吗？」Dustin 安慰着急的Eduardo。

「也只能先这样了，你到医院一定要打给我好吗？」Eduardo 说。

「好好，你去看小猫吧，牠好歹也是我拼命救回来的，不能让他也出事啊。」Dustin 说。

「好，记得打电话给我。」Eduardo 忧心的嘱咐到。

「安啦，没事的。」Dustin 无所谓的挥了挥手，他现在已经不痒了，就是身上还红的吓人。

「你没事就好，早点回去休息吧。」在接到Dustin 报平安的电话Eduardo终于放下心，睡了一会的Mark这时很有精神的在蹭Eduardo 的掌心撒娇。

「你还有理了，Dustin 可是救了你的命呢！」Eduardo 挂断电话，看向这个小调皮鬼。

「咪呜。」谁让他要摸我，不给他摸，Mark抬起高傲的小脑袋。

「好吧，Dustin过敏也不是你能控制的。」误以为这是讨要更多摸摸的动作，Eduardo用手指点了点Mark的小脑袋， 

「咪呜！」我饿了，有什么东西可以吃？Mark逃离Eduardo的大手舔了舔他的唇。

「痛，别舔，你是饿了吗？」Eduardo感受到Mark猫舌上的倒刺连忙把他抱起来，Eduardo躺在床上举高着Mark，他的眼睛真好看啊，大大的蓝眼睛显得娇憨可爱，他其实不太会认品种，只看得出Mark小可爱是长毛猫，胸腹部纯白，背部以深棕色为主，他以前从来没有想过要养猫，但也许有个小可爱陪伴也不错。

「来看看冰箱有什么东西可以给你吃。」Eduardo走向冰箱，打开后看向空荡荡的内部有些尴尬，他基本只偶尔在家里吃早餐，里面只有一些不知道放多久的吐司和牛奶，牛奶似乎还没过期。

Eduardo加热了牛奶倒在小碟子里，刚放上桌Mark就像是饿坏了立刻低头喝起来，Eduardo坐在吧台椅上看着小Mark喝奶，他终于体会到他手下的女孩们为何那么爱小猫玩偶了，真的很可爱啊。

看着Mark舔牛奶，Eduardo突然有种想要舔Mark帮他顺毛的冲动，Eduardo随后清醒过来，他这是怎么了？就算很喜欢但想舔小猫这也太奇怪了。在Mark坐下并打了个小小的嗝后Eduardo又喂了点水给他洗掉口腔内的味道，这才抱着小可爱回到卧室。

刚才他没在床上无所谓，但如果Mark要跟他睡最好还是拿东西围起来，Eduardo带着Mark到换衣间。

「欢迎来到我的梦幻天地。」Eduardo拉开他的丝巾柜同时对着Mark说。

「喵？」Mark猫有些疑惑。

「你喜欢这个吗？」Eduardo将一条爱马仕的丝巾举到Mark面前，上面印着米黄色的经典格子纹，这也是Eduardo最喜欢的一条，英国女王也曾经戴着它出席公开活动。

「哼。」Mark不赏眼的转过头气并哼了一声。

「你很挑剔啊!」Eduardo反倒被激起了斗志，他就不信他那么多存货没有一件  
Mark喜欢。

「那这个呢？」Eduardo举起了一条橘色丝巾，上面勾勒的鲜花栩栩如生，然而Mark的脸偏向了另一边，就是不正脸看他。

「好吧，你就自己选吧。」Eduardo败下阵来，把Mark放到丝巾置放板上，小Mark径自走到最尾端，用嘴扯了一条丝巾往身上缠。

「真的，你真的喜欢这条？我有几百条丝巾你就选了最丑的一条？」Eduardo有点崩溃，那条丝巾是他大哥Alex送的生日礼物，要不是丢掉礼物太没礼貌他早就拿去烧掉了。

「喵!」Mark响亮的喵了一声，以示他的选择。Eduardo无奈，算了，也算是这条丝巾的最后一点余晖了。

Eduardo带着Mark和他钦定的丑丝巾回到卧室，将他放到枕头上，闹了一晚上也该睡了。

「Mark，晚安。」Eduardo轻吻了Mark的额头，已经闭上眼的小猫咪Mark蹭了蹭他，Eduardo笑了笑也进入梦乡。


	2. 第二章

第二章

「早安啊，Sunshine!」Eduardo用手指点了点Mark的鼻头，Mark敏感的晃了晃，下意识地去咬手指，但在没长多少的现在更像是在玩闹。

「好啦，小宝贝，起来吃早餐啦，等下要出门。」Eduardo感觉手指上传来吸吮的力道，大概是下意识把他的手指当成妈妈了吧？

「咪。」Mark小声的叫了一声，他还想睡不想动，直到奶香唤醒了他，好吧，喝完再睡好了。

Eduardo吃着果酱吐司看着小奶猫Mark舔牛奶，并且时不时手贱的在这个时间去摸Mark的头，逗得他用鼻子顶开他的手，这小坏蛋昨天还在Dustin身上肆虐，今天就算闹他也只是温柔的顶开，这怎么让人不喜欢他。

用完早餐后Eduardo驱车前往动物医院，虽然Mark看起来很健康，但是他要确保他的小宝贝万无一失，Eduardo原本把Mark放在副驾驶座，但还没发动引擎Mark就爬过来他大腿上团成一个小球睡下了，Eduardo不忍心再把他挪回去，就这样启动，但车速比平时慢上许多。

经过兽医的详细检查告诉Eduardo，Mark是一只健康的小男生，大概一个多月大，因为不知道谱系，从外表推测是缅因猫混，检查的同时为Mark打了芯片，兽医还夸奖Mark是她看过最配合的奶猫，虽然她也小小的谴责了Eduardo给奶猫喂牛奶的危险行为，并慎重警告Eduardo这样做是有可能导致奶猫拉肚子的。

总体来说Eduardo挺喜欢这位有趣的兽医奶奶的，从他可以随手拿出玩具逗Mark开心就知道她有多爱这些小家伙，最后预约好打预防针的时间Eduardo才带着Mark到隔壁宠物用品店。

店铺不大，但和隔壁宠物医院一样充满趣味的装潢可以看出老板都是刚才那位有趣的兽医奶奶，真要Eduardo描述，他觉得自己是走进一家万圣节用品店而不是宠物用品店。

 

「第一次养宠物吧，有需要帮您介绍吗？」时间尚早，此时的店面只有Eduardo一位客人，头上戴着狗狗耳朵的女店员热情的过来介绍。

「对，我可能需要一些指导书籍和小家伙的日常用品。」Eduardo向女店员Emily说到。

「这里有几本基础的养猫书籍，你可能还需要这本幼猫饲养指南，有买幼猫奶粉了吗？我们现在幼猫奶粉搭配辅食有特价，我看你的小宝贝大概一个多月？其实再过不久也可以准备吃固体食物了，不过你到时候再来买也来得及。」Emily说了很多，但从没饲养过宠物的Eduardo听的一知半解。

「两本书我都要了，你觉得我Mark这年纪适用的东西我都要来一套，可以麻烦你帮我挑吗？」Eduardo说。

「小Mark会自己进食了吗？如果会的话就不用奶瓶了，主要是猫窝或猫砂盆，但最好还是让小Mark自己挑，避免他不喜欢。」Emily诚恳的说。

「他会自己舔水了，不过猫窝……好吧，他不喜欢不用也是白费钱。」Eduardo想起昨天Mark的临时窝，虽然说价值不斐，但还是挑战他的审美，只希望今天他的表现能正常点。

Emily带着他们俩到猫窝展示区，Eduardo一放下Mark他就立刻往猫窝堆里面钻，Emily有些惊讶，毕竟通常小猫们都是在离饲主最近的那几个猫窝里选，这么有自主意识的小猫很少见。

「喵呜!」选好自己的床的Mark发出响亮的叫声，Eduardo看了一眼脸色就垮下来，Mark坐在一块白底黑色花纹的垫子上，那花纹扭曲的型态实在是诡异，Eduardo有心理准备这会是他买过最丑的东西。

Emily走上前看了看标牌，有些为难，因为放得太久，这标牌已经被太阳晒的退色了，看不出货号和价钱，她站起身对Eduardo说。

「不好意思，这件商品我找不到价钱了，还是您今天多买一些东西，这个猫窝我直接送给你？」

「太好了，不，嗯，我是说真是谢谢，那再帮我挑一些奶粉和辅食吧，还有猫砂盆和猫玩具。」Eduardo有些激动的说，只要不要叫他付钱买这种不符合他审美的东西就算是买再多其他东西也好啊!

他们接了挑了猫砂盆，但Mark没有看上任何一款，坚决地窝在Eduardo肩膀上不肯下来，最后Emily推荐了一款可以安装在马桶上的猫咪马桶训练器，这东西倒是颇得Mark喜欢，而Eduardo也为将来不用清猫砂感到庆幸。

在预定好名牌项圈后Eduardo带着Mark去办公室，他已经翘半天班了，刚才他的秘书Judah还打来确认他下午会不会出席例会，看着舔羊奶的小Mark，Mark还抬头看了他一眼，Eduardo边用手指揉揉Mark的小脑袋，难得第一次产生了逃班的冲动。如果被他的男友知道了肯定会笑他这个工作狂疯了，说得好像他自己不是工作狂一样，Eduardo在心里翻了个白眼。

下午开会前Eduardo提前到了会议室，他把睡在靠垫上的小Mark放在了他的座位上，就去办公室听Judah的简报了，看小Mark睡得那么香他实在是不想打扰他的小宝贝。

「嘿，你是从哪来的小可爱啊？」Mark被一个女声吵醒，他睁开眼睛，没有看到Eduardo，而是一个陌生的女人，她闻起来有点熟悉的味道，但Mark想不起来是在哪里闻过的了，看着她要摸向自己的手Mark连忙跳到一旁的会议桌上。

「嘶哈！」Mark朝对方嘶吼着，竖起全身的毛想让自己看起来大一点，Eduardo呢？他怎么丢下自己就不见了？Eduardo遇到危险了吗？

这时门口传来开门的声音，Mark闻到Eduardo的味道，他转头一看，的确是Eduardo，他手上拿着东西正在和旁边的大胡子讲话，Eduardo是去狩猎了吗？这个女的是入侵Eduardo巢穴的人吗？

Mark有些疑惑为何这个入侵者看到Eduardo不跑，不过既然Eduardo回来了，他会把这个入侵者赶跑的，Mark的小脑袋瓜判断着最好的方案是尽快回到Eduardo寻求庇护。

Mark转身跑向会议桌的另一头，期间故意撞翻了桌上的杯子，杯子里的咖啡撒了那个入侵者一身，哼，谁让妳要摸我的，就算妳的味道很熟悉也不行摸我。

Eduardo一走进会议室就看到了他的小宝贝撒了HR一身咖啡然后跑进他怀里的样子，Eduardo张开手迎接他的小坏蛋，Eduardo感觉到Mark整个身子传来微微地颤抖，这是怎么了？害怕了？

「喵呜！」赶走那个入侵者，她想摸我，她坏坏！Mark控诉着。

Eduardo看着义愤填膺的小Mark，大概搞懂了发生什么事，大概是Bella想要摸Mark，被Mark讨厌了，故意泼她咖啡，Bella看人挺准的，但看猫的技术不怎么样啊？

「Bella妳没事吧？」即便如此Eduardo还是先开口安慰Bella，他还是得确认事情的真相。

「没事，我等下换衣服就好，我得抱歉，我不应该直接上手去摸他的，但他真的太可爱了，他是老板你的宠物吗？」Bella真诚的道歉，也印证了Eduardo的猜测，虽然Bella也很疑惑她的小动物亲近光环怎么突然失效了，但道歉总没错的。

「是的，我今天刚收养了小Mark。」Eduardo安抚着在他怀里气的咪咪叫的Mark，你都泼了人家一身咖啡报复了还想怎样？

「他叫Mark啊，真是个可爱的名字，真适合他！」Bella即便被泼了一身也不生气，家里弟弟妹妹等混蛋可过分了，Mark弄得一点咖啡不算什么。

「你先去换身衣服吧，要开会了。」Eduardo提醒好像还想跟他继续聊猫的Bella。

「啊，好的，谢谢老板。」Bella被提醒后才想起来，离开去换洗。

「喵！」看到入侵者离开的Mark开心的蹭了蹭Eduardo的掌心，看他选的主人多厉害，几句话就把入侵者赶走了。

「你喔！」Eduardo无奈的揉揉Mark毛茸茸的小脑袋瓜，虽然他很想念Mark别对其他人反应这么大，但又有点开心Mark只对自己态度特别。

直到开会时Bella和其他人陆续就坐，Mark才知道Bella不是入侵者，不过从它们寻求Eduardo意见的表现来看，Eduardo是他们的首领，Mark骄傲地想翘起尾巴，看啊，我的主人是这群人的首领，他多厉害啊！

开会期间Mark乖乖的在Eduardo腿上睡觉，没再闹出什么事，会议结束后小Mark立刻成为办公室的新宠儿，但是对于热情的人们，Mark的反应是把屁股对向他们，自己窝进Eduardo的掌心里，女孩们使出浑身解数，甚至有人偷溜出去买了猫罐头回来想引诱Mark，然而Mark打了个哈欠，露出了他还没长齐的小乳牙。

即便如此冷淡，众人还是对小可爱Mark趋之若鹜，甚至HR的Bella还在会议中提出要帮Mark建一个照片网站，看着全员鼓掌通过的Eduardo心想，我之前给你们加薪都没有这么欢欣鼓舞，看来Mark喵的魅力可比加薪大啊，同时默默在心里想我是不是在办公室再养一只猫来代替加薪呢？

无论如何，Mark得到了全员的一致喜爱，就连一向冷静的Judah也给了Mark一个小毛线球玩具。

+++

不要给小猫喝牛奶，会害小猫拉肚子，马喵是兽人，有人的肠胃系统。

没啥用的设定，花朵的厨房是开放式的有中央料理台，旁边放了吧台椅可以直接当餐桌用，虽然也有专门的餐桌，但花朵通常懒得走到餐桌旁吃东西。


	3. 第三章

第三章

下班时间一到Eduardo反常的开溜了，他现在有猫可以撸，赚钱的事可以暂时缓一缓，早点回去才不用被下属用各种名义进他办公室看猫，Mark是他一个人的，毫不知情的Mark乖巧的窝在Eduardo腿上睡觉。

Eduardo难得早回，思寻着好像也没什么事要做，泡了羊奶给Mark喝后打电话给他男友关心一下，好像有段时间没见到李一一了，他们总是太忙，空闲时间都聚不到一起，他刚刚好像看到李一一的车回来了？ 

「放开，快点住嘴！你这条坏狗到底怎么回事啊？」电话在拨通后的三响内被接起，但李一一的声音却不像平时那么冷静。

「一一，你还好吗？」Eduardo疑惑的问，李一一什么时候养了狗？他都不知道。

「晚安Ed，我的报告被吃了，你要过来的话顺便帮我带晚餐。」李一一显然还在为报告奋斗，但也没忘了给Eduardo分派任务，他知道Eduardo在这个时间点打给他只有约饭这事。

「只有炖菜，不然……」Eduardo正要提议出去吃或是点外卖，炖菜是昨天的剩菜，他想念巴西家乡菜时会自己弄点。

「不，不要外卖，我等下还要回公司，炖菜很好，我这里还有米饭，门没锁，等你，掰。」李一一飞快地说完，Eduardo无奈，李一一这说话方式还是这么不亲民。虽然这么想，Eduardo还是把海鲜炖菜拿出来加热，再怎么样也不能饿着自己的男朋友。

「小可爱，吃饱了吗？」等待的同时Eduardo用手逗弄在舔盘底的Mark，随后拿了纸巾给Mark沾到脸颊长毛上的奶渍，Mark好奇地咬了咬纸巾，随后又很快的吐掉了，还露出一脸好难吃的表情。

「这不是食物啊，小甜心。」Eduardo笑着举起Mark亲昵的蹭了蹭他，他的Mark实在太可爱了。

确认Mark在肩膀上坐好后Eduardo带着晚餐出门走向隔壁，还没进门就可以听到李一一的叫喊声，这可真难得，毕竟李一一可不是这么容易失控的人。

Eduardo推开门的一霎那雪白的报告纸喷向天空，而李一一也失力的跌坐在地，Eduardo连忙上前，在他的肩上的Mark看到小狼狗的同时竖了身上的毛，怎么会有狗在这里？他也是Eduardo的下属吗？

Eduardo看Mark明显对那只小狼狗好奇的样子，索性放Mark到地上让他们俩自己玩去。

「你什么时候开始养狗了？」Eduardo伸手，小程序员调整好自己的眼镜才回握被拉起身。

「我没养，他今天下午自己跳上我车的。」李一一扶着自己痛的发疼的屁股说，他真是倒大楣了，这份报告很重要，如果今晚再不过关他可能就要换工作了。

「在哪？我可以肯定这条街上没人养这品种的狗。」Eduardo说，他有规定了要养宠物要先跟他报备的。

「的确不是，我傍晚离开公司时跟过来的，那时候我在想事情没注意到。」李一一走近Eduardo带来的晚餐，报告已经毁了，只能重新打印一份了，那就晚点再收拾吧，吃饭比较重要。

「算我拜托你，别在心流时开车好吗？太危险了，这不是意外带了只小狼狗回来的问题了，你们北京不是有标语，行车不规范，什么两行泪来着？」Eduardo把锅子放上流理台，转身去找饭锅，难得李一一说有饭还真的有。

「行车不规范，亲人两行泪，你去北京出差回来只记得这句吗？」李一一接过Eduardo添好的饭，顺手递给Eduardo餐具。

「我还记得皇帝的房子很大，还有全聚德烤鸭很好吃。」Eduardo回忆到，同时看向不远处的一猫一狗，他们还一动不动互相僵持着。

「你这个巴西人简直不能好了。」李一一说，虽然他做的巴西炖菜很好吃，但这都是什么印象啊？

「不然你对巴西除了嘉年华还有什么印象？」Eduardo反问。

「基督像？」李一一回答，他记得里约有个巨大的基督像。

「嗯……你知道我是犹太教徒吧？」Eduardo有些无语地说，李一一对宗教这种东西一点都不敏感啊。

「没毛病啊，耶稣是犹太人，不过天主教压迫了犹太人几千年……话说今天的晚餐真的很好吃。」李一一很快的意识到问题，连忙转移话题。Eduardo被逗笑，虽然他不确定李一一是故意还是无意的，但总归来说很能让他开心。

「你那小狗打算怎么办？有项圈应该是有人养的？」Eduardo提起新话题给李一一台阶下。

「打过了，是一位叫刘子昂老人家，明天约好还狗。」李一一说，电话接通时对方讲的是有些破烂的英语，听口音还挺亲近的，李一一索性就试了中文，老人家可感谢他了，说小狗狗刘启就像他孙子一样，散步就搞丢了他可没办法跟他儿子交代。

就在两人聊得愉快时，小狼狗刘启和奶猫Mark结束对峙，Mark大着胆子用爪子拍了刘启的鼻子一下，他太靠过来了，这样Mark觉得很不舒服，虽然Mark没有伸出锐利的爪尖，但狗狗的鼻子可是很敏感的地方，刘启把这个行为视为挑衅，又用鼻子去顶了面前这个只有他一半大的小东西一下。

这次Mark就不客气的上利爪了，谁准你碰我的？不过小奶喵的爪子并不锐利，而爪子也是抓在毛上，没有什么攻击力，但是这个明显攻击性的行为惹怒了刘启。

刘启低吼一声，Mark也生气的吼回去，刘启上前又顶了Mark一下，这次Mark找准了位置，用爪尖挥向刘启的鼻头，当即让刘启痛的哀号出来，让他往李一一的方向跑去，他直觉这个好闻又陪他玩的人类可以帮他。

Mark好像得了乐趣，追在刘启身后，顿时就出现了丁点大的小奶喵追在小奶狗身后跑的可爱画面。

「你怕他做什么？他只有你一半大啊？」李一一奇怪的小狼狗说，这可不像今天傍晚撕他家的小混蛋啊？

对喔，刘启突然想明白，停下身回头去追Mark，Mark没料到刘启回反过来追他，连忙向Eduardo跑去，他轻巧的跳上Eduardo的大腿，站在高处对地板上的刘启吐舌头。

+++

为了避免两只小家伙的打架再升级，Eduardo和李一一很快用餐完毕，Eduardo拎着看似无辜但实际上是事端挑起者的Mark回屋，Eduardo原本想要骂猫，但看着打哈欠的小奶猫又无从骂起。

「你喔，别随便招惹比你大的生物好吗？很危险的。」Eduardo点了点Mark的小脑瓜并把他放到枕头边的垫子上。

「呜!」Mark半睡不醒的看了Eduardo一眼，是那只狗先招惹我的，小爪爪还不满的拍了下垫子以示抗议。

「还顶嘴，我看到是你先动手的。」Eduardo戳了戳Mark的小肉球。

「呜咪!」是那只狗的眼神招惹我了，Mark拍了拍Eduardo伸过来的手指。

「好吧，不过下次确定你打得过再打架好吗？我不可能随时在身边保护你。」Eduardo无奈的说，挠了挠Mark毛茸茸的小下巴，成功把Mark抗议的话堵在嘴里。

「呜…」Mark舒服地瞇起了眼，低下头靠在Eduardo手上，没过一会就睡着了。


	4. 第四章

第四章

 

Mark是被讲话的声音吵醒的，又是Eduardo的新下属吗？

「所以说你们现在主要的方向是做搜索引擎？那是什么？跟Yahoo一样吗？」Eduardo问他面前的两位年轻人，他看到Mark醒来了连忙把Mark抱到大腿上省得他搞破坏。

「不，我是说有点类似，但不，是完全不同的东西，Yahoo是把网站搜罗到一起让人们自己选要的网站，但我们……但Google不一样，人们可以在上面用文字直接搜索到要的信息。」Page说明。Mark不满的把头伸到桌面上，他也要听!就算他是小猫也不能剥夺他学习的权利!

「关键词搜寻，事实上我们已经在校园使用测试版本了，同学们的反响都很好，比Yahoo方便多了。」Brin说。

「这是学术圈的评价吧？普通人呢？对大多数人来说Yahoo有的那几个网站就很够用了。」Eduardo说同时翘起腿，让Mark也可以听到但又不会离开他的控制范围。

「不可能，抱歉，我没有冒犯的意思，但是Yahoo首页的网站是远远不够的，你怎么把全世界的物品都靠人工放置在一个小小的商店橱窗里呢？」Brin说。

「这么说你们的结果排序不靠人工？」Eduardo就他所知Yahoo首页的信息都是人工搜集的。

「不，是靠引用，这方面Page是专家!」Brin把话题抛给Page。

「我的想法是学术文章是靠他人的引用数来评价的，既然如此，普通的网站为何不行呢？只要其他网站的引用数多，代表大部分人认可这个网站的内容，该网站的排名也会相应靠前。」Page解释。

「还有别人投资你们吗？」Eduardo例行性的问，同时揉了揉Mark毛茸茸的小脑袋。

「Bechtolsheimv先生有对我们表示兴趣。」Page有些自豪的挺起胸膛，Brin皱了皱眉头。

「Sun Microsystems，好公司啊，你们为何不接受呢？」Eduardo立刻反应过来，就他所知Andy的眼光还是很好的。

「出了点小意外。」Page有些讪讪地说，他伸手去玩弄衬衫尾部。

「Page!」Brin用气声提醒，Page反应过来这是在投资人面前，他立即停下这个不安的小动作。

「方便说是什么意外吗？」Eduardo放柔语调问，他看出他们在害怕，其实它们不用那么担心，基本上能进到他办公室讨论的项目他十之八九都会投的。

「我们当时还没注册公司，不过我们现在已经弄好了，我保证!」Page有些慌张地解释。

「Andy他确实比较严格，不过我觉得这不是什么大问题，先期10万够用吗？除了买服务器你们还打算做什么？」Eduardo拿出协议书和支票本。

「可能还需要再雇人手，目前大架构是好了，但细节的部分还有很多工作，我和Brin有点忙不过来。」又尤其他们都还有学业要顾，事情可不谓不多，Page接过协议书和Brin一起看了起来。

「物色好人选了？」Eduardo随意地问。

「暂时还没。」Brin回答，同时把他们两人签好名的文件放回桌上。

「加油，好好努力，我也会帮你们留意的。」Eduardo说。

+++

Eduardo起身送Page和Brin出门，同时把Mark放到桌面上，Mark叫了两声抗议不想离开Eduardo，然而他们已经离开办公室了，Mark无聊地巡视起Eduardo的办公桌。

Mark推了推钢笔，被钢笔尖刺到娇嫩的小肉垫，Mark生气的一挥，没盖好的钢笔圆润的滚下桌子掉进旁边的纸篓里，Mark满意的哼气，起身走向其他办公用品，沾到墨水的肉垫在笔记本上留下小小的犯罪纪录。

Mark歪头看着桌上悬挂的金属小球，这是什么啊？Mark用爪子拍了拍金属球，四个小球一起动了起来，Mark看着球晃了晃，随后又便觉得无聊了起来，此时，Mark闻到Eduardo的味道，Mark冲到办公桌边缘迎接Eduardo。

「小宝贝我不在你有没有乖？」Eduardo抱起Mark挠了挠他的肚皮问。

「喵呜!」我很乖!要摸头头，Mark扭动着想拿头顶去蹭Eduardo的手掌。

「你一点都不乖。」Eduardo看到笔记本上的小猫爪印，还有乱晃的牛顿球，顺着轨迹发现了纸篓里的钢笔，他把Mark放到肩上收拾残局。

当Eduardo收拾完后发现自己白衬衫上也有了淡蓝色的小猫爪印，他点了点Mark的头，想训斥他，最后还是无奈地拿起纸巾帮他擦肉垫。

随后Eduardo怕Mark不在视线范围就搞破坏，便让这个小坏蛋在他腿上睡觉，期间Mark被叫起来迷迷糊糊地喝了羊奶又窝回去继续睡，直到回到家时才清醒，又有狗味!而且还变多了，可恶，是昨天的那只臭狗吗？居然趁主人不在入侵他的地盘，真是太可恶了!

Eduardo不知道为何Mark突然警觉起来，他只是奇怪的看着隔壁栋车道上的车辆，李一一回来了？他平时没这么早下班的。

「今天这么早？」Eduardo不太意外地在自家沙发上看到正在打计算机的李一一，他租给他房间时没有带家具，除了书房厨房卧室以外的地方李一一基本上都拿来堆书了，他一点都不意外如果他想要放松会过来这里。

「我泡了巧克力，我的冰箱空了。」李一一举了举手上的马克杯，同时示意桌上的另外一杯给Eduardo。

「你的冰箱就没插过电，一切都还好吗？」Eduardo把外套放好后到李一一身边坐下，虽然李一一面无表情的躲在屏幕后，但这个比他还疯狂的工作狂这么早回来一定有哪里不对劲。

「还行，我今天把我老板开除了，他太蠢了，明明那么简单的代码还需要我每行都解释给他听，不过你也知道，我目前还只是工作签，还没有绿卡，我必须快点找到工作，不，我不想挂到你的公司名下，我不喜欢这样。」李一一盯着计算机屏幕说。

Eduardo举着马克杯沉思，他能理解李一一为何拒绝他的帮助，他也曾提议过结婚来帮他取得公民资格，但李一一也拒绝了，置身处地，他也不想自己的努力成果被人说成靠男友。

「好吧，那我只好跟Mark聊天了，嘿，Mark，我们今天投了一家搜索引擎公司，我觉得他们还蛮有前景的。」Eduardo对站在他肩膀上正准备偷喝他手上巧克力的Mark说到。Mark舔了舔巧克力，但他不喜欢这个味道，又把它吐了回去。

「Mark表示不感兴趣，并往你的巧克力里吐了口水。」李一一配音。

「是吗？可是Mark你今天明明在开会时醒了，你听到Brin说打败Yahoo时还想爬到桌面上呢。」Eduardo回。

「Brin？Sergey Brin？打败Yahoo？还有谁？Larry Page？」李一一不装忧郁了，他把计算机放到沙发上转向Eduardo。

「是他们，你认识？」Eduardo把Mark放到沙发上起身去拿水给一直吐口水吐不停的Mark洗嘴。

「他们是我在Standford的博士学长，隔壁实验室的，他们的搜索引擎项目搞出来你还投资了？是那个……Google对吧？」李一一快速的回忆起隔壁的那两位学长，他印象中隔壁实验室很忙的，他在学校时也用过Google，确实很方便，也许他们需要人帮忙Google这个项目？李一一选择了直接打给他们询问。

Eduardo走到厨房，看到婴儿围栏里的两只睡着的小狗，他不知道该吐槽婴儿还是会自体分裂的小狗，或是把他们放在厨房的李一一，他是不是该感谢他放在有磁砖的厨房，而没有放在客厅让小狗们划伤木地板？

Eduardo安静地绕过睡得正香的小狗们，给Mark装了杯水拿了碟子回到客厅，正巧李一一也打完了电话。

「怎么样？」Eduardo问，同时放了个小碟子水给Mark舔。

「他们让我明天过去上班。」李一一开心的说。

「很好，不过厨房里的两只狗是怎么回事？」Eduardo问，Mark舔了舔水，终于洗掉了舌头上的味道，他从茶几上跳回沙发，他对那个”计算机”很感兴趣。

「喔那个啊，我今天不是去还狗了吗？结果那位老人家出了车祸，还把他手上的另一只狗也寄养给我了，婴儿围栏也是他给的。」李一一说，看到Mark想玩计算机也不阻止，反正这台不是他的工作计算机，随便玩。

「好吧，车祸？所以你今天都在医院？但为什么是婴儿围栏？」Eduardo奇怪的问，用婴儿围栏来圈狗实在够奇怪的。

「算是吧，我只等到他儿子过来，我也不知道为什么是婴儿围栏。」李一一看着乱按键盘的Mark，深自觉得这只猫比他的狗省心多了。

「他有儿子为何还要你代养？」Eduardo疑惑。

「他儿子是NASA的宇航员，正准备上太空，那位大叔着急得快要哭出来了，听到我愿意帮忙差点跪了，都是华人就帮他一把吧。」李一一的鼠标在Java和C++前犹豫了一会，最终还是点开了PHP，如果想要小猫看得懂还是来点简单的吧？

「你之后会很忙吧，毕竟是创业公司。」Eduardo狐疑的看着李一一。

「对不起，金主爸爸，这里是寄养费，一切就拜托你了。」李一一拿出一迭现金奉上。

「我让你蹭吃蹭喝不够，还要被你拖家带口的蹭啊？」Eduardo嫌弃到。

「我有付房租啊!」李一一光明正大地说。

「我没说你蹭住啊，蹭住我真的要踹了你啊!」Eduardo开玩笑到。

「所以我要努力赚钱付你房租啊!」李一一回。

 

附录

李一一是花朵的房客，花朵拥有这个小区的这排和对面那排全部的房子，他们两的相遇故事会有独立番外(估计没人看XDDDDD

FB是用PHP写的，Google是JAVA, C++还有Python，我看网络上说PHP比较初级，不过Wiki也是用PHP写的(程序员之间的鄙视链吗XDDDD

 

G拿到第一笔投资时还没注册公司是真的，不过现实中他们这笔投资没有黄，马喵的这个世界黄了所以花朵才有机会投。

谢尔盖·布尔Sergey Brin：G创始人  
https://zh.wikipedia.org/wiki/%E8%B0%A2%E5%B0%94%E7%9B%96%C2%B7%E5%B8%83%E6%9E%97

赖利·佩吉：G创始人，Page Rank排名算法的发明人。  
https://zh.wikipedia.org/wiki/%E6%8B%89%E9%87%8C%C2%B7%E4%BD%A9%E5%A5%87

安迪·贝托尔斯海姆：G的第一位投资人，这位老兄是德国人。  
https://zh.wikipedia.org/wiki/%E5%AE%89%E8%BF%AA%C2%B7%E8%B2%9D%E6%89%98%E7%88%BE%E6%96%AF%E6%B5%B7%E5%A7%86

太阳计算机(Sun Microsystems)，安迪的公司，后来被甲骨文收购。  
https://zh.wikipedia.org/wiki/%E6%98%87%E9%99%BD%E9%9B%BB%E8%85%A6


End file.
